


I'm nothing like you!

by jessie8345



Category: Waverly and Nicole - Fandom, Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie8345/pseuds/jessie8345
Summary: Nicole's past is a mystery to everyone and maybe her. Basically, I suck at summaries so all I'm saying is Nicole goes digging through her past and finds more than she probably would ever want to know and it might put the person she cares about most in a lot of danger.





	1. Chapter 1

Her past had been quite a mystery to the gang they didn’t ask and she didn’t tell. But it was only now becoming apparent that she might not even know her own story. Since the case surrounding the cult of Bulshar Nicole had been obsessively researching the cult trying to find as much information as possible about them and their dealings in death and destruction wherever the appeared. It was a nagging feeling she could never shake like she was connected somehow to the cult but couldn’t figure out why.

 

But things were now getting more serious with Bulshar back there was added pressure to her to find out who she really was so she could do her part in the coming fight. But maybe the answer she got wasn’t the answer she wanted or could ever want...

 

Dolls had found her in the bar early in the morning still looking at the victims of the cults latest attack she couldn’t shake the feeling that she’d seen it all before like a distant memory she couldn’t quite reach.

 

She had just returned home after a long shift of researching the cult while still doing her normal police work and going out on patrol around purgatory. She was exhausted but her mood changed as soon as she entered the door for the all so sweet smell of fresh made food wrapped her up in a blanket of smells. So either her house had been broken into and the thief decided to cook her dinner or her amazingly beautiful girlfriend had let herself in to surprise the dimpled officer.

 

Hearing the door Waverly popped her head round the corner to greet the tired officer. She stalked towards her grabbing the red-headed officer by the neck and pulling her down for a passionate kiss filled with promise of more to come. Her energy was renewed and she felt like nothing could bring her down from the cloud she was floating on.

 

“Dinners nearly ready” Waverly said kissing Nicole’s nose.

 

“Okay i will sort the mail out while I’m waiting” Nicole moved over to the sofa to look at the mail there was one letter that caught her eye straight away so she opened that first;

 

Dear Officer Nicole Haught,

It has come to my attention that you have been researching the cult of Bulshar and me. If you value your peaceful life ignorant to your true heritage I would stop investigating both or things can become very tricky and I’m sure you wouldn’t want anyone to get caught in the crossfire again? Definitely not that brunette beauty of a girlfriend, I’m sure. If you continue to investigate anything to do with the cult I will hunt you down and it won’t be hard considering i know we you live, work and i also know you’re the spitting image of your mother. 

Yours Faithfully 

Bulshar

Cult of Bulshar

 

As if sensing trouble Waverly walked out of the kitchen and found Nicole looking at the letter tears actively falling down her face. She ran to Nicole’s side and held her in a tight embrace. They stayed there for a little while not speaking but just holding each other.

 

Waverly finally looked up and brought Nicole’s with her with a finger on her chin slowly. “Babes what’s happened”. Nicole held the letter towards her and Waverly took it hesitantly at first as if it would burn her when she touched it.

 

As she read it, fury burned in her eyes, she was furious this asshole had threatened her Girlfriend with her life and hurt because he knew more about her past than she did.

 

“My mother died when i was just a baby and i never knew who my father was. I was an orphan thrown into the system for the world to deal with. The last time I tried researching my father. My foster parents had a freak accident i thought it was an accident at first until I received a letter very much like this one I realised it wasn’t an accident and I was the one responsible for them nearly losing their lives I couldn’t stay not when it was my fault. I was 17 when I left. Waverly, I think that Bulshar is my father but this time I’m not backing down i need to find. I will not let him keep controlling my life.” Nicole took a deep breath easing her thoughts enough to speak “Waverly I need to go away for a little bit I have some idea’s on where to find him”.

 

“I’ll go with you” Desperation lacing her voice.

 

“NO!” Nicole took another deep breath to organise her thoughts “He’s already threatened your life I will not put you in anymore danger. I need you here safe and sound. I need you to be safe so I can have the strength to find him and find out who I really am”.

 

Not that Waverly was happy about it but she understood that Nicole needed to do this for her-self and she didn’t want to put her in danger by becoming a liability. 

 

A few days had passed when Nicole was packed and ready to go, she kissed Waverly with a promise to return and to keep in touch while she was gone.

 

Till Next time. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole was sitting in a small dinner after searching non stop she was no closer to finding out where Bulshar was she was hoping that now on her own he would try to find her himself. Nicole had started going to this dinner quite a lot it reminded her of one very similar in purgatory and she felt closer to Waverly while she was there. It was dark outside and after the day of more dead ends Nicole was ready to settle down for the night she was saying in a motel walking distance from the dinner and like every night she’s been there she walked to and from because of the short distance she didn’t see the point of driving this night she would regret this decision.

 

She left the dinner saying goodnight to the waitresses on her way and started her short walk to her motel as she was walking the street she heard a woman shrieking and her cop instincts kicked in straight away and before she knew it she was running towards the sound. As she turned a corner down an alley and there was a gun pointed directly between her eyes he held up a speaker. His snigger infuriated Nicole she had been betrayed by her own senses her arms were pulled back and tied and a bag placed over her head as she was pushed into a vehicle from the sound of the engine it was a large car or a van.

 

She was in the back for quite a while; she had already been trying to loosen the ropes bounding her one side finally give way and she had one hand released “right I need to time this perfectly” she thought to herself and playing the long game she sat patiently waiting for her chance. After a while, they removed the blindfold probably because they were in the middle of nowhere and they probably thought there was no escape. Nicole made a mental note “two in the back one driving” she knew it would be hard but she wasn’t going anywhere without a fight.

 

They pulled up to a massive estate house. Nicole's mouth opened wide when she saw it the van came to a stop and she knew this was the moment she was waiting for pushing forward with all her strength she pushed the first guys head into the wall knocking him out instantly. Still using what element of surprise she launched herself at the second landing a few good blows to his face but he recovered landing a good amount himself but while deflecting one of his punches she had the perfect opportunity to elbow him in the face his head hit the floor and he was out two as the third guy opened the door she kicked him in the face and he hit the floor she jumped out and was near enough surrounded by a dozen guards all pointing handguns at her. 

 

“You Idiot’s!” Hearing the man’s voice the guards all took a step back and lowered their weapons. “I told you now harm was to come to her that you weren’t to lay a finger on her!” 

 

He walked towards them with power and determination. But it was what she saw behind him that had her blood boiling “Waverly!” she was injured and in pain, she could see by her face and it made her furious. She ran forward but this time the guards shouted at me to stop and Nicole just ignored them there was only one thing she wanted now and that was Waverly to get to her comfort her, tell her she was sorry for getting her into all this. 

 

A gunshot rang out and everyone froze in place no one really knows who fired and then it all went dark the last thing she saw was Waverly screaming. 

 

Later Nicole woke in a half room half cage of sorts. She checked herself over there were no gunshot wounds but a raging headache though. “Waverly!” she shot upright in the bed.

 

“Baby I’m here” a small voice sounded from across the room it instantly comforted Nicole. 

 

She left the bed and ran towards Waverly holding her in a tight embrace. In the arms of her love Waverly couldn’t hold it in anymore she broke down into sobs “This is all my fault, I’m so sorry Nicole”

 

“Oh, babes none of this is your fault. Wait how long have you been here?” Nicole had spoken to her on the phone the morning that they had taken her.

 

“A few days, I think. I was kept in a dark room it was hard to tell what time of day it was.”

 

Nicole was furious and confused. She thought she was protecting her girlfriend and she left her unprotected and alone and she couldn’t forgive herself.


End file.
